


Blankets

by ForcedSimile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin was not used to being sandwiched between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

Erwin pulled the quilt over his nose. He bit his lip as he felt Hange's arm drape across his shoulders. She giggled as she pressed her cold nose against his temple.

“Levi, I think he's blushing,” Hange said. Levi entered the room with a tray of tea. He set it down on the bedside and handed her a cup. 

“Come on Erwin, it's not like we're fucking or anything,” Levi said. “It's just fucking cold and we need to keep warm.”

Erwin glanced up at Levi who simply raised his eyebrows in response. They settled on either side of him, both calmly sipping their tea, Hange sighing and humming in contentment, Levi nodding and closing his eyes. Erwin was not used to being sandwiched between them, Levi usually claimed the spot in the middle.

Erwin couldn't understand how the two of them could be so calm. Levi brushed the back of his hand against his cheek and Hange buried her fingers in his hair. He closed his eyes and bit back a moan.

“You can stay under the blankets and let your tea get cold. Or you can let me drink it,” Levi said. Erwin gave his thigh a squeeze and Levi jumped a bit. He caught his tea before he spilled it and shot Erwin a glare.

“I'll take my cup,” Erwin said. Levi handed it to him. Hange hugged his arm as they drank their tea. Hange babbled about why leaves change color and how she prefers evergreens because of how they smell. She put her cup down and fell asleep first.

“She's been working hard. I'm just amazed I convinced her to bathe and take a rest,” Levi said.

“Oh? What did you say to her?” Erwin asked.

“I said you'd join us for a nap,” he said.

“Is that why you insisted that I join you two today?” Erwin asked. Levi shrugged. “Maybe she should be in the center.”

“She asked for you to be in the center this time around,” Levi said.

“We're at her mercy, aren't we?” he said.

Erwin finished his tea and set his cup next to Hange's. He pulled her into his arms and she hugged his waist and buried her face in his chest. Levi played with her fingers at the small of his back before he covertly pinched Erwin's ass. He jumped and Hange chuckled. Erwin glared over his shoulder.

“She's trying to sleep,” he said. Levi grumbled and set his tea aside. He snuggled under the covers and wrapped his arms around Erwin's waist. He slipped his hands under Erwin's shirt and pressed his face between his shoulder blades. Erwin let out a groan as Levi slipped his hands down his pants.

“I thought we were just cuddling today,” Erwin said. Hange continued to laugh and kissed Erwin's jaw.

“I'm just touching you,” Levi said. Hange's kisses moved from his jaw to his lips and she cupped his cheek as she slowly savored the feel of his mouth. Erwin squeezed her tighter as he felt Levi's lips on his neck.

“Not fair,” Erwin said.

“You really just want to relax and cuddle, huh?” Hange said. Erwin hugged her and buried his face in her shoulder.

“Fine,” Levi said and moved away. Erwin rolled over on his back so he could take both of them in his arms. Hange pressed her cheek against his shoulder and cooed. Levi hovered over him with narrowed eyes.

“Just one thing,” he said. He held Erwin's face and pressed his lips against his, slowly sweeping his mouth with his tongue and lingering just a bit after, just enjoying the feel of their lips together. When he was finished, he put his head on his chest.

“Now we can just cuddle,” Levi said. Erwin chuckled and ran his hand down his back. He did not hesitate to give Levi's ass a much needed squeeze.

“Erwin...” Levi said.

“I'm just touching you,” Erwin said innocently. Hange was already half asleep and all she offered was a sleepy laugh. Levi ran his thumb across her cheek and buried his fingers in her hair. Erwin scratched Levi's scalp in return and Levi bit his lip and let out a soft sigh. Erwin didn't want to think about how ephemeral these moments were. That by the end of the winter, or maybe even before, they'd be back out there risking life and limb. He just wanted to focus on the way Hange would pepper his neck and collarbone with sleepy kisses, and the way Levi's breath would catch when he ran his fingernails gently against the back of his neck.

He had to live in this moment when they all shared the same blankets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I don't do this. I want to build up to this relationship so slowly you're practically begging for stuff like this to happen. And yes, I have a fic like that in the works. But I caved to my own feels...I had to write this one shot.


End file.
